RuneScape Wars
by Py687
Summary: Total Eradication 1. A newly-made story about RuneScape, it tells the tales of a group of people living through a second God War. The dead also stir - who could they be? Oh, and Jagex owns RuneScape.
1. Survival of the Fittest

**My second fanfiction, it's about Runescape. But it's unexpectedly short...still. The characters here may (not) have the armour described here - it's mainly for entertainment purposes. But I probably should've toned down the strengths, eh? Too late!**

**Anyways, here's my first chapter of the Runescape Wars; _bon appetit_!**

* * *

Chapter I: Survival of the Fittest

Booman, bent down on his heels, brought his nose to the ground. _Hm…tuna. Along with swordfishes and sharks – the right trail. _Slowly and deliberately, Booman stood up, hefting his Third Age armour and an inventory of weapons. He put away his Abyssal Whip, and continued on the brown path ahead of him. Checking his compass, he activated his magical list.

-(Scene Skip)-

Lengm tucked his Helm of Neitiznot safely under his arm, ensuring its protection. With his Crystal Shield and Dragon scimitar carried on his back, the pebbles of Falador crunched under his Dragon boots. Civilians looked at him with envy, noting Lengm's Dragon chainmail body and plate-mail legs. His Fletching Skillcape fluttered in the wind, alerting others of his high levels. But most noticeable was a blinking light in his pocket, where one's Friend List was usually held.

-(Scene Skip)-

Doomster roared with anger, embarrassed that he had lost yet another bet. He walked away from the gambling table, and instead stalked over to the bank accountant. He told her his bank Personal-Identification-Number, and was granted access to his items. He withdrew his full Dragon armour, Dragon scimitar, and nine-hundred-thousand coins. He used magic to teleport himself back to Lumbridge, using an old technique. He quickly made his way towards the Duel Arena in Al-Kharid, and readied himself to enter a tournament of them month. There was no way he would lose one million coins in one day – no, he would redeem himself by winning the competition.

-(Scene Skip)-

Leor and Py walked over to the counter, eager to flirt with yet another barwoman. But Py suddenly stopped, his Gold-Trimmed Runite armour clanging against his Runite longsword. Seeing Lengm jogging to meet him while he was doing such an embarrassing act forced his blood to freeze and his muscles to halt in place, and he suddenly sweated. Breathing deeply, he motioned Leor to stop. His Bandos chest plate and boots also banged into place, his astonishing Fire Cape waving towards the girl behind him. He leant on his shield won from the Tzhaar, called the TokTz-Ket-Xi, with his Skull Scepter hanging off his back.

-(Scene Skip)-

Booman used his Dark bow to light a fire on some magic logs, which gave off an eerie aura. He rested on some grass, and slept, oblivious to the arrival of several other people.

-(Hours Later)-

"Let's just leave him here; he can figure it out once we come back."

"No, that's not safe at all. And we're still missing one person. We need to meet here and decide what to do next."

Booman risked opening his eyes a crack, and saw them – dark figures in the night, planning what to do with him once they've killed him. _Well, have I got a surprise for them…_ He moved his hand ever so slightly, and with a swift and quick grab, had the closest being pinned on the ground, choked. Booman gave a croak, mixed with anger.

"Who sent you here? And answer me truthfully, because I've got weapons you haven't even heard of." The strange figure struggled against his grasp, but Booman tightened all the harder. "Answer me! Who sent you?" he barked.

The two other people were doing nothing, and seemed amused at the situation. The being seemed to grab Booman's arm, preventing him from doing any further damage. The figure's oddly-shaped helmet shook, and the person on the ground managed to give an answer, which Booman barely heard.

"Who sent us? Why, you did."

* * *

**The intruders are our previously-mentioned main characters - what, you were surprised? This should hardly come as a surprise, people...a disgrace to humanity (just kidding, really)!**

**A second fanfic of mine, please don't mind the spelling of the titles, because there may be minor changes. But anyways, read the chapter summaries, and that's pretty much all you need to know. Another God War has occurred (seems like a popular topic, doesn't it), and our heroes (or the ones I made, anyways; substitute your own heroes in your minds if you want, weirdos) must face challenges and appeal to the Gods to stop this terrible crisis. It may include romance, but that is not currently planned. As numbers didn't seem appropriate in names, I changed some of them. Py is PY687, Booman is Boomanchew92, Lengm is Lengm, Laterdaze is Laterdaze82, Doomster is Doomster131, Leor is Leor30, and BY is BY021. The said names are based on real RuneScape characters, and I own only PY687. Any other characters are not, to my knowledge, real. I also adore Evil-Dog's music on Newgrounds, and everyone must hear the songs I heard that helped me set the mood - "Medieval Agora" and "World of Legends," both by Evil-Dog (strangely enough, the two songs are pretty much the same... yet I still appreciate their distinct differences).**


	2. Blue Blur

**Total Eradication (RuneScape): Only two in this series as well, RuneScapians must face the wrath of the Gods when they awaken, and the wrath of themselves when knowledge that may win the war is threatened by the enemy...**

**Yes, I know the chapter title doesn't make sense. Yes, I know this is a really short one. Yes, I'm doing this so all my fans (*cue cricket chirps*) will know I'm not yet dead. Enjoy...?**

* * *

Chapter II: Blue Blur

_Py's sword met its counterpart, the Abyssal Whip, with dazzling results. Sparks flew everywhere as the edge of his long sword struck the whip's black segments. The sword became entangled with the segments. Booman's whip twirled in the air majestically, and Py waited for one second, two seconds, three seconds… as Py started the seventeenth count, Booman's hand flicked down, and the whip struck Py's shoulder, and Py heard his own shoulder blade crack under the immense force. His muscles tensed, as he looked behind and saw Laterdaze's Zamorak armour fractured; its natural colouring had worn off from the intense battle before. The Team-45 Cape had red liquid splattered all over it, and Laterdaze's Adamant Pickaxe was lying on the floor, its blade unattached to the handle. His red gloves, jester hat, and jester scarf were torn thoroughly, and the red strands were scattered along his head like thin threads of blood. How had it come to this? Another clang sounded the arena as Booman brought his whip upon Py's armour…_

Booman felt a sharp pang on his left shoulder, as he toppled over his wooden bed and fell onto the hard ground. He awakened from his sleep with a surprised yelp and slowly clambered back onto the bed. He sat upright on it for a while longer, trying to remember his dream, when a knock sounded on his room's door.

"Booman, are you alright in there? I heard you yell… oh wait, you being busy with Lengm again?"

Booman was surprised at his own coolness towards Py's teasing comment: if it were anyone else, the joker would have Booman's Runite scimitar imbedded in his throat by now. Luckily for his friend, Booman only replied calmly.

"Sorry for stealing your boyfriend. Just tell the others I'll be out in a moment."

Booman heard fading footsteps on the other side of the door, and sighed. He glanced on the south wall: hanging from it were his armour and weapons. After carefully considering what the day may hold for his group, Booman picked out his Third Age ranger armour, Dark bow, Rune scimitar, and a batch of a few hundred Dragon arrows. Then he opened the door to his room and stepped out onto the hallway of his house.

Outside his room, several men in blue held Booman's friends Lengm, Py, Doomster, Leor, and Laterdaze captive.

"You'd best come with us, mister Booman. Our master does not like to wait."

********************

_Great. First, I thought I'd been on his trail,_ Booman pondered. He considered himself a failure at the moment – having been caught by whom _he_ was tracking, Booman believed this was the nadir of his career as an assassin. _And now I'm captured by him. I guess mister Cujo Springs isn't as stupid as I thought. _Booman desperately tried to claw his blindfold off him, but was interrupted by a firm shaking by his captor.

Nearby (in fact, right ahead of Booman), Laterdaze was annoyed at the fact he had been the last person to receive Booman's message (and the latest; everyone else was already at Booman's house). Even worse than that was accompanied by his guilt at being followed. By the time he arrived at Booman's, everyone had been asleep. He had gone to get some food from the pantry, when suddenly he was knocked out from behind. Dismayed at his own incompetence, Laterdaze quietly cursed to himself.

Py was only submersing into his thoughts now, previously contemplating only when he would get to eat. Now, however, he regretted having given Lengm his shortbread, if only because he owed him several hundred thousand coins; after all, food was hard to come by lately. Ever since King Roald declared war on King Vallance, things have been in turmoil: the majestic Duke of Lumbridge has not sided with anyone and decided to remain neutral, despite protests from Misthalin's capital. Thus far, Asgarnia has been winning, but many neutral experts foretell that will not last. For although Falador is a strong city with a horde of defenders, they lack resources; resources that, sometimes, may only be acquired through the "Grand Exchange," a market system established by the people of Varrock many moons ago. In addition, although Asgarnia itself is a mighty nation indeed, the lands are too widespread and people too chivalrous to defend against barbarous and guerilla tactics.

And here Py was, wondering why Booman had called his five friends over when he was not sure who was on which nation's side.

Lengm, meanwhile, had more important issues to deal with: such as how to wipe his helm shiny clean after this dirty blindfold settled on it for a second when his captors rushed to tie it around his eyes.

* * *

**I figured it was time to update this story, so here it is - just less than a month short of one whole year of being not updated (what a mouthful!). This one really will be on hiatus at least until I finish The Legend of the Fools, though; sorry. :/**

**Now read and review! XD**


	3. Oubliette

_**Total Eradication: RuneScape Wars**_

_Chapter III – Oubliette_

As the group was tossed into a bare yet dirty dungeon and their blindfolds were ripped off their faces, Py yelped upon landing on the hard ground.

"Damn it, can't believe this happened to us," he complained. "Boo-meister, you better explain just what we've got ourselves into."

Booman sighed. "You're right; I owe you guys an explanation. Well, as you all know, our land of Gielinor has been in turmoil for many past moons; Misthalin, with Varrock as its capitol, has been fighting with Asgarnia, and more importantly, Falador, in hopes of complete invasion under the rule of King Roald III. This has been an issue for many reasons, and although trade has halted little, many lives have been claimed in fights, both of soldiers and civilians living in the country between the two kingdoms.

"And that's where I – and you guys – come in."

"Wait, what?!" Lengm roared. "Why drag us into this war? What if we're neutral? Or we've already pledged our loyalty to an alliance?"

"Then at least hear me out, my good friends. Last week, I received an anonymous message, hiring me to assassinate King Vallance."

"So obviously it was Misthalin who-"

"At first I thought so too," Booman interrupted Leor. "But if it was, why'd I call you guys? Besides, it would make more sense for a third party to do it, right? After all, I'm a wanted man in both Lumbridge and Draynor for minor thieving."

"So who was your hirer? And was he a neutral, or…?"

"That's the interesting part – he's on Falador's side; or at least living there. That is why I took residence in Varrock last night, to try staying farther away from him. After days of researching and following clues, I found my client's name: Cujo Springs. After that, I grew curious why he'd betray his own kingdom, and I discovered he actually-"

Suddenly, an enormous explosion sounded from the floor above the group, cutting Booman's narrative short. Fire inexplicably erupted from the ceiling, and flames flickered and licked across the top before signs of the ceiling's crumbling manifested.

"Watch out!" Lengm sounded, thrusting Doomster out of the way of the falling slab of rock, mere seconds before it would have made impact with his head.

"What happened up there?" Laterdaze mumbled, still shocked at the near death of one of his acquaintances. As if replying, a hand wearing safety gloves emerged from the hole of light above their heads.

"Story time's over," remarked Lengm. "Let's ditch this dump."

Once Py finally managed to scramble out of the hole – he never really was superb at climbing – he instantly rubbed his wrists gently. "Thanks for helping pull me up…" he trailed purposefully, expecting a response and a name.

"Manta. Debant Manta. Were you the last of your group?"

"Uh, yeah, he was. Thanks for freeing all of us," Leor responded, "but why'd you do it? Why save us if you don't know – or possibly can't trust – us?"

Booman elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Now's really not the time to be asking that. We should be escaping, correct?"

"Yes, we should. But to satisfy your curiosity," the savior said while leading them around a corner, "all I care is that Springs locked you guys up. The only people he doesn't kill are those that he feels could be more beneficial than threatening to him, and that means strong, negotiable guys."

"Sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't we get back our armor?" Lengm suggested.

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading right now. Those bastards working for Cujo took all my warrior armor except for these gloves, which is the only reason we're walking out and about right now." Just as the stranger finished his sentence, the small team arrived at what seemed to be an armory. "Here, everyone find your armor and weapons – but quickly. If you can't find them, just pick something up for protection."

Leor instantly spotted his signature Skull Scepter and TokTz-Ket-Xi and grabbed them. He quickly found and donned his Fire Cape as well. Everyone else found their armors just as easily save for Py, who lost his gold-trimmed Rune armor and instead used Saradomin armor.

"And… now what?" Laterdaze asked. He was as impatient to leave as a mouse from a science experiment.

"Well, that's up to you guys," Debant replied, "though I'm itching to find a way outta here."

"Alright then. Booman, any ideas?"

"Uh, I already told you guys; this is the place I've been trying to find. It's my first time in here, how the hell would I know?"

"Okay, who's got suggestions?" Doomster boomed.

Leor offered, "Well, we _could_ split up…"

"But that increases the chance of discovery. Definitely not." Lengm frowned. "Unless we do it in groups… Nah, it's still too risky."

"Yeah, but no one else has a better idea." Py frowned as well. "There's really no other choice."

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Yeah, so, I wasn't able to upload this chapter (or submit signed reviews) yesterday, so it's a day late. Well, not that anyone's counting or anything, but, you know, just throwing it out there so I don't seem like a total jerk who ignores all his stories. Feel free to review or send me a PM/email to tell me how I'm doing. Also send me some flames if you want a decent conversation of insults.


End file.
